


Force

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	Force

你回到家，屋里一片漆黑，已经是将近午夜。开门时门没锁，你想这一定是这两天冷清的生活和忙碌的工作把你的脑子搞糊涂了。家里似乎没人，你的搭档兼爱人这周请了假没来演出，你只好自己享用孤独。  
你准备赶快脱了衣服上床睡觉，抓紧时间享受明天来之不易的一日假期。你本可以坐上城际列车去天津，但你省去了这一麻烦，准备在家里等他回来。屋里暖气充足，你换上睡衣悠闲地刷完牙，穿过客厅往卧室去时听到客房里似乎有声音。  
是个人。尽管那个人尽力放轻了脚步，但耳力敏锐的你还是听见了木地板轻微的摩擦声。你摸出门后闲置许久的登山杖，悄悄躲到门边，小心地握住门把手向下压。  
你甚至静数了三秒——1，2,3。  
然而门那边的人显然很了解你，出手的一瞬间你就被狠狠攥住了手腕，黑暗里那个人准确避开了你的膝盖，一把搂住你的腰紧紧箍住，那个人比你高不少，你直直地撞上他火热胸膛被按住脑袋动弹不得，登山杖从指缝里滑到地上，过了几秒钟才“啪”地一声砸中地板。  
这种时候你竟然在想划伤地板一定会招致那个洁癖之人的不满。看来是谢金彻底把你同化成柴米油盐安心生活的人了。  
袭击你的那个人制住你的双臂扭到身后，绳子束缚住它们让你无法反抗，按着你强迫你跪下，膝盖碰到光滑坚硬的地板时你愤怒地吼出声，但那个人毫无怜惜地拽着你的睡衣领把你拖到床边，给你蒙上了眼罩，伸手打开了顶灯。  
你想这是为了什么。你从未想过除了那个人外，还会有人这么不遗余力地要得到你。  
刚才的挣扎中你的衣服扯开了半边露出一截后腰，暴露在旁人目光下的感觉让你羞愤，你试图站起来。  
“你他妈……”那个人一把捂住了你的嘴，力道之大让你的脸几乎变形，随后他封住了你的口，你不死心地要去咬他的手指，只是加倍地惹怒他按住你的脑袋到床面上。这个姿势让你站不起来，而那个男人站起身喘了口气。  
你知道他在打量你。满室光明里他的目光正从上往下一寸不落地滑过你的身体，你明知道继续反抗会引来可能更严重的后果，但你不肯服输。你试着把脚往后踹，那个人全没放在眼里，甚至还露出了一声轻笑。他分开两腿在你的身体两侧，俯下身亲密地贴上你的后背，掀开睡衣的下摆把手伸进去在你的胸腹上抚摸。这感觉叫你反胃，除了与自己的伴侣，你甚至不习惯与别人有任何肢体接触。  
那个人凑到你耳边舔舐，热乎乎的湿气打湿耳廓的绒毛。随后他吻住你的脖颈，含住一块皮肉用力吸吮，咂出啧啧水声。那只手不安分地在你的身体上移动，揉弄着胸肉不放，敏感处被人把控的感觉太太差劲，你猛地向后仰头撞上那个人的鼻子，他吃痛地闷哼一声退开一点，报复地狠掐了一下你的乳尖以示惩戒。  
你控制不住地在喉咙里尖叫出声。这声叫取悦了身后的男人，他在你的乳尖揉了两下似乎是抚慰，那里热得要着火。他重新欺身上前，捏着布料里包裹的饱满臀肉，爱不释手地拧了两把。已经抬头的下身贴住你的臀缝，充满性暗示地来回滑动。  
你开始真的惊慌了。你用力地挣扎起来，那个人不慌不忙地用高大的身材压住你，扯下你的睡裤和内裤，玩赏般地瞧了一会儿。  
这沉默简直比方才的抚摸和揉捏还要可怕许多。  
这时间并不太长。男人的指尖在你的臀缝逡巡，沿着那条沟谷下滑来到紧闭的洞口，轻易地突破它的防御刺进去，在高热的穴道里轻轻勾起指尖刮蹭过肉壁。  
疼痛里掺着快感。  
你呜呜地出声，紧张得浑身从头顶绷紧到脚尖，男人全不在意，只是搂住你的腰身不遗余力地开拓，好像极其熟悉你体内的敏感处，指尖按到那一点上，酥麻的电流瞬间窜过你的四肢百骸，你脸朝下扑在床边，羞愤和肉欲把你逼出眼泪，沾湿了挡住光线的眼罩。  
只有谢金才知道你有多敏感。情动时不安的扭动，被人捏住脸颊时迅速的躲避以及听到情话时马上泛红的耳朵尖，都常常引来他的调笑。而此时此刻你拼命克制着自己颤抖的冲动，如果不是咬着口中的东西牙龈几乎泛出血丝，你现在一定彻底酥软不住流泪发颤了。  
体内的手指变成三根，进出逐渐顺畅，体内不遵从你的心意一点一点变得湿润。男人的手指开始照顾你的另一边乳尖，拧着那粒乳珠让它变硬挺立。你徒劳地喘着气。  
男人把手指抽出去，这让你有了放松的余地，心里松快一点。他一只手甚至在你的脊背上玩笑似的轻拍了拍。然后你听到解开裤子的声音，皮带扣弹开，拉链轻响，男人下身赤裸地贴过来，勃发坚硬的阴茎戳到你的臀肉，圆钝的头部在穴口试探。  
你惊慌地要躲避，嘴里急切地发出意味不明的声音，眼罩挡不住泪水，它们顺着你的脸颊流下来，砸到床铺上。但男人当然绝不可能给你这机会，他无意放过你。他一手抱着你，一手扶着自己捅进了你的身体里，破开柔软湿润的内壁。那东西太大，不够充足的扩张让你尖叫，身下涨得承受不住，甬道只好下意识地收缩，简直像是在讨好进犯。  
一只手抹去了你的泪水。但是这柔情蜜意不过是种欺骗。  
男人用力地前后耸动起腰身，每次都确保自己碾过你位置并不深入的敏感点，肉体碰撞得啪啪作响刺激着你的耳膜，你身前的东西被强迫站起来，坚硬挺立地吐出情液，而它还被束缚在内裤里。这触感让你意识到男人甚至都没费心把你的衣裤脱下来，就只是拉开一道缝隙方便自己进出。  
这是一场毫无道理的强迫，而这种极其随意的方式叫你羞耻得皮肤滚烫，尽管看不见，但你知道自己一定全身都在发红。  
男人换个姿势变成双手掐住你的腰侧，捏得你的胯骨作痛不止，他一下下撞进你的身体里，你发不出字句只好呜呜地呻吟，脸颊在棉质的床单上狠狠摩擦，火辣辣地痛。你的膝盖跪在地板上硌得生疼，但无穷的快感浪潮把这些疼痛都拍在浪头之下，冲刷着你的身体让你的阴茎愈发坚硬兴奋。  
不，不要了，太多了。你仰起头发出沉重的闷哼。  
阴茎不受你的意志控制，抖动着射了精。液体弄湿了你的内裤，黏糊糊地极度暧昧，空气里有种难堪的精液气味儿，你彻底放弃对全身肌肉的指挥，全身瘫软地被人进出，嘴角积聚的涎液流出来，你整张脸被泪水和唾液弄湿，在暖气过于充足的室内被风干，脸颊难受极了。  
男人显然并不满足，他揉捏着你的臀肉，那处的肌肉已经变得松懈落进他手掌，男人抬起你的腰，方便自己进入到更深的地方，肆意戳弄你脆弱的内部，隐秘的地方打开更多，有满是情色意味的液体流下你的腿根。你无助地呻吟着，大脑里早就是一片空白，本来漆黑一片的视野里冒出明灭不定的闪烁星星，快感接连不断地爆裂炸开，刚刚发泄过的阴茎慢慢抬起了头，下腹因为这姿势被捣弄得酸胀不已，脚趾尖都泛起酸痒。  
你彻底瘫软下去的模样不能取悦男人，他抱住你的腰把你提起来扔到床上，把你下身的衣物剥干净。你感觉出来他的个子很高但体格颇瘦，这让你想起自己的爱人，但那个人不会这么对待你，他的言语和安抚都是春风里的蜜糖，温柔得要把你淹没在他的无限爱意里。你总是不知如何回应，只好有些缩手缩脚地接受他近乎痴缠的求爱，慌乱地躲避不及被拥进怀里。  
男人解开了已经把你束缚到双臂麻木的绳子，但并未放你自由，只是把你的胳膊重新困束起吊到床头，这是张你不熟悉的床榻，冰凉光滑的床柱磨着你的手腕，你拼命想让自己清醒过来，穴口被肏弄得阵阵发麻，男人的手指拨弄着那个湿润的洞口，它止不住地收缩着，你发出一声幼猫般的低泣。  
这声音似乎让男人很满意，因为他开始爱抚你的两腿，在从不轻易示人的柔软皮肉上轻轻爱抚，你逮到个机会喘匀了气，两腿蓄力猛地踢出去，但你再次扑了个空，男人轻易地躲过，这惹怒了他，他抓住你的脚踝拉开你双腿硬往两边分开，你的身体从来不够柔软，这动作让你发出痛呼，胸腔里回响你的沉闷尖叫。  
他捞起你的膝窝把双腿推到胸前，尺寸可观的阴茎再次闯进你的身体，这次全无阻碍，你闷哼着努力抬起自己身体，想要躲开持续不断的进犯，而男人掌控着你，他搂住你强行要你往下沉，龟头撞在你的深处，从那一点冒出尖锐的快感，随后他摆动腰身狠狠地进出碾磨，你几乎被整个弯折起来，头几次碰到床板，只好向前挪动一点，如此一来这又好像是在迎合男人的动作了。  
你努力把头偏向一边，毫无道理地认为这样男人就不会看见你满脸的泪水，无论什么时候你都是不肯认输的，哪怕是没有希望的时刻。  
他好像是故意要折磨你，现在他的进出变得深浅不一，确保自己占有你穴道内的每一寸，穴口被这样的拉扯弄得酥软无比，深处有可怕的空虚痒意，在很多次试探之后才能得到一次满足，你快喘不上气了。  
穴肉完全顺从熟练地接受进入，湿透的秘处还在不断泌出液体，你已经习惯了男性之间的性爱，这成为你更加失控的助力。  
男人大发善心地扯掉了堵住你口的东西，可此时你已经说不出来话了。你惊恐地发现没了阻碍你根本控制不住自己的呻吟，只好紧咬住下唇齿缝里泄露出轻哼。  
他把你的腿放下来，手掌抚摸起你的小腹，你最近没怎么注意身材，那里的皮肉柔韧丰盈，男人捏起腰间一小圈肉，玩弄般地戏耍你，身下不急不慢地挺动，甚至还有空闲挑弄你茎体下的一双小球，手指穿过毛发制造出种暧昧的拉扯。  
你感觉羞耻极了，脸无力地撇向一侧低垂着头，泪水混合涎液流过你的下巴，真难受。  
大约是看你放弃了反抗，男人不满足地抚弄起你的阴茎，让它不得不在爱抚中站起，你没法自己消解情欲，只能跟着他动，然而捋动你几乎到高潮时他强行阻住了它，逼你忍受欲望的回潮，你难受得呻吟起来，摇晃着腰身试图解脱。  
他俯下身，怕你再次试图咬他，并未更加靠近，只是调好姿势开始了下一轮进攻，这次他全力在你的甬道里抽插，你无力的双腿落到床铺上。  
男人最后一次深深楔入你的身体，顶着你在深处抖动着射了精。而你不知什么时候早已把白浊射在自己小腹上。  
他连安全套都没戴，这场淫乱是对你彻彻底底的占有，从内而外。  
他似乎也消耗了过多体力，抱着你倒下去，在你耳边喘着粗气。你想要开口，但嗓子沙哑得难过，只能咳嗽起来。  
男人喘着气颇费了一番劲儿才把你手腕上的绳子解开，你的手臂落下来。你缓缓活动了几下让失去知觉的胳膊缓过劲儿，血液重新正常地流动，这时候你才摸索着摘下了眼罩。  
突如其来的光明让你忍不住挡住眼睛。男人直起身子退出来，你身下的穴口收不住溢出一片凉湿。  
你摸着胸口坐起身，熟悉的脸庞映入你视野。你的爱人现在有点儿手足无措，看起来想要赶快把你抱进怀中摸摸你的脸，用力亲吻你。  
不过他没那么做。他的脸有些发红，简直有点儿不敢看你。你的身上到处是他留下的痕迹。  
这当然是计划之内的不寻常刺激，但你们只商议出了个框架，里面的内容都是他自己填写的。你说一切都没关系，但没料到放出他还真能做到这地步，现在你浑身上下都有些作痛，特别是曾被他用力掐住的胯骨和腰间。  
但没关系，你喜欢这样。他的一切你都喜欢。以及他现在的模样分明是心怀愧疚了。  
你膝行过去抱住他，让他把你收进怀里。他擦着你的泪水，给你顺了顺弄乱的头发，把唇印在你脸颊上，落下一个又一个轻吻。  
你们去浴室清理，费力地挤进浴缸里，你心安理得地倒进谢金怀中让他服务，他坐在浴缸中双腿分开在你两边，委屈地蜷缩着，下巴蹭着你的脸。  
“以后别这么玩儿了。”  
你不置可否。不过你还是轻笑着转过头去亲吻他。


End file.
